After the Storm
by JPM1978
Summary: Sequel to Caught in the Storm. As Miguel Castillo mourns the death of Sophia Menton, he must also come to terms with others from his father's past.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Miguel & Ali Castillo and Veronica "Roni" Tubbs belong to xXBalorBabeXx. She has lots of fun stories, check it out! **

The day was hot and muggy as fifteen year old Ali Castillo walked home from choir practice, _Just another day in South Florida_ , she thought as she trudged down the sidewalk toward her house. It was almost instant relief to walk out of the blazing sun and up the gravel path to the Castillo home, which was shrouded in shade-giving foliage. She turned the key in the lock and tossed her backpack in the entryway with a thud that echoed. The house seemed cold, dark and empty but Ali knew better. She skipped up the spiral staircase, taking the steps 2 at a time like always, and paused a moment in front of the closed door to her brother's room and sighed sadly.

It had been over two months since Miguel's girlfriend, Sophia Menton, had been murdered by her own father, Dale Menton. Although the bullet that killed her had been meant for Miguel, and he continued to live, Ali knew in reality, it had killed a part of him too. In the weeks that followed, he seemed to isolate himself, at first under the guise of making up missed schoolwork, but now it was obvious that he had fallen into deep despair. He would leave the house for school, and now it seemed as though even playing his violin in the school orchestra, which he had always lived for, had the joy sucked out of it. Ali had overheard her parents whispering about him late at night, at a loss of what to do outside of his weekly therapy sessions. She wished that there was something, anything, she could do, but outside of bringing Sophia back, she felt hopeless.

Hesitantly, Ali tapped gently on Miguel's door. "Mig? You home?" Carefully she turned the knob and entered. Miguel was at his desk scribbling math equations in a notebook. Sheet music and books littered his desk and floor. On his bed lay his violin and bow, and beside that, a framed photograph, which Ali carefully picked up. The picture was of her brother and Sophia in a loving embrace, both dressed for the school homecoming dance and smiling at what should have been a bright future.

Miguel looked up from his work and forced a small smile. "Hey Ali."

Ali set down the picture, and sat on his bed. "You doing okay, big brother?"

"Yeah, sure! I've just got a lot of work these days."

Ali nodded. She knew it was a lie. Leave it to Miguel to hide his own feelings to protect her. "Hey, you want to see a movie this weekend? We haven't done anything together in forever! Maybe we could ask Eric or Christina, or Roni to join us?"

He turned back to his book, focusing downward and shrugged. "I don't know, maybe. I'll have to see. I've got AP exams, and SAT's and a bunch of other stuff coming up, I really should study."

In the past, Ali may have given him some good-natured teasing about being an overachiever. But now, she was just worried about him. He had to get out sometime, but she knew better than to push the issue. "Okay Mig, just let me know." She stood, and walked out the door, closing it gently behind her before she let her silent tears fall. She longed for the days where she and Miguel would laugh together, and even fight together, anything other than this cold emptiness.

Almost on cue, her phone buzzed in her pocket notifying her of a text from her friend Ryan Rivera. It was almost as if he knew when she needed him.

 _You okay, darlin'?_

She smiled slightly. _Yeah, I guess. Just feeling a little down for Miguel. He's still not himself._

 _I know it's not easy to see, but give him time._

She knew Ryan was right. After all, he had certainly had enough experience with death. His own father, Eddie Rivera, had been killed even before his birth.

 _I know,_ she texted back, _but I just want to make everything okay again. Hurts to see someone I love in so much pain._

Why was life so damn unfair?


	2. Chapter 2

Miguel knew Ali meant well when she kept asking if he was okay. Hell, these days it seemed like that was all anyone ever asked him. Teachers, kids at school, his parents, even crazy old Mrs. Harris next door. Everyone looking at him with pity, expecting him to pour out his heart and talk about what he was feeling, sometimes it was just too much. Why couldn't everyone leave him alone so he could go back to normal? Or at least, let him pretend things were normal.

He threw down his pencil. Part of him wanted to be angry at Ali for ruining his concentration, but it really wasn't her fault. He knew where he had to go to clear his mind. Taking a deep breath, he slipped on his shoes and headed downstairs. "See ya later, Ali! I gotta run to the library," he lied and prayed Ali wouldn't call his bluff.

She peered over the back of the couch, where she was watching some mindless MTV show, and looked hopeful. "Want some company?"

"No," his immediate response was firm, perhaps too firm judging from the hurt look on Ali's face. "I mean, it'll just be boring. And I really gotta focus on this history project. I'm, um, meeting Eric there."

That seemed to satisfy Ali, that perhaps he was coming out of his shell. "Okay, well, see ya soon!" She responded more cheerfully than before and turned back to the TV.

Meanwhile, Miguel jumped in his silver Honda Civic and began to drive almost robotically across town. He parked under a familiar tree and trudged across the lawn and knelt on the damp ground, laying a single rose in front of the large, shining granite stone. With his hand, he gently brushed away the few dried leaves and flower petals that hid its inscription:

 **Sophia Ann Menton**  
 **1990-2006**  
 **Never Forgotten**

He sighed at seeing her name, every time he say it, it was like a punch to the gut, making everything so horrifyingly real. "hey sweetie, I just had to see you today. Oh, guess what? Yesterday Britt Wheeler spent half the day walking around with a huge piece of toilet paper stuck to the back of her shoe. It was hysterical, you would have loved it!" He laughed a bit, and stopped to catch his breath, feeling tears fill his eyes. This was the only place he was truly alone, the only place he wasn't afraid to let his tears fall and he placed the palm of his hand over her headstone, as if somehow he could physically reach out to her. "Damnit, I miss you so much. I'm sorry, sorry for everything. Sorry for not protecting you when I should have, it should be me laying six feet underground, not you! I'm sorry…"

"It's a damn shame, isn't it? What happened to that sweet girl…it's just unthinkable."

The voice from behind Miguel startled him to the core and he jumped to his feet, finding himself looking up at a huge stranger standing in the shadows of the nearby trees.

This behemoth of a man was older, perhaps Miguel's father's age. His face was worn, but intimidating. He wore a dark suit that looked heavy and expensive, an odd choice in Miami's heat.

Miguel took a step back, mentally preparing himself to fight.

To his surprise, the man knelt in front of Sophia's headstone, just as Miguel had, and gently traced over her name with his finger. "I remember her when she was just a kid, hell, she was still just a kid. Used to call me Uncle Eddie. I'd toss her in the air, and give her piggy back rides." His stone face broke into a small smile at the memory. "Damn shame about Dale too. Heard he tried to commit suicide twice in prison."

"Hopefully third time's the charm," Miguel grumbled.

"Surprised to hear someone from your background say that, Miguel."

Miguel felt his heart catch in his throat, and was momentarily frozen. He narrowed his eyes, regarding the stranger with suspicion. "Who the hell are you? How do you know who I am?" Miguel demanded.

The stranger smiled once more, only it seemed more like a sneer. "My name is Edward Reese. I know a lot about you, Miguel Castillo. I know you loved this girl right here more than life itself. And I know you're angry. I know you'd love revenge, but everyone around you would lecture you about 'doing what's right.' Am I close?"

If Miguel were honest with himself, he wouldn't mind having a good shot at Menton. To take out all his anger and pain on the man that caused his sweet Sophia's death and so much heartache for his father in the past as well. He had never considered taking any action though… but if he had, he knew what Reese said was true. "Doing what's right" was practically his father's middle name.

Reese sensed Miguel's uncertainty. "Do you want Sophia to have died for nothing? To let the man who tore you apart get away with it? You know in your heart he got a light sentence, and knowing Menton he'll be out in a year or two on good behavior. So he'll be back living out his days on his government pension while you suffer? While Sophia lies here cold and dead?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, I guess your right…" Miguel was never the type to get into fights or cause trouble of any kind. But the thought of seeing Menton suffer the way Sophia had… if he searched in the deepest, darkest part of his heart, he had to admit it gave him the tiniest bit of satisfaction.

There was that sneering smile again. Reese nodded knowingly, "I thought so." He produced a card from the breast pocket of his jacket and handed it to Miguel, who accepted it with hesitation, as though the card itself might bite him. Meet me at this address tomorrow. Come alone." Just as quickly as he appeared, he turned to walk away before pausing. "Oh, and Miguel? Don't tell anyone about this."

The words sent a chill down Miguel's spine.


	3. Chapter 3

Seeing Miguel head off to the library to study with Eric did make Ali feel a little better. Eric and Miguel were in the school orchestra together and had been best friends since Kindergarten. Maybe he could help pull Miguel out of his funk. But still, there was something "off" about him, something that gave Ali a bad feeling. She had to talk to someone, and she knew just the person she .needed to talk to.

It wasn't long before Ali was standing on the dock at the Marina, her raven hair blowing in the warm breeze. "Uncle Sonny!" She called out to her godfather as she approached the St. Vitus Dance.

Sonny looked up and waved back at her smiling. "Ali! How ya doin', sweetheart?"

Ali hopped aboard the sailboat, just as she had hundreds of times before. "I'm good," she replied, and knelt down to give Sonny's elderly pet alligator a pat on the head. "And how are you today, Elvis?"

"He's in the doghouse for eating a whole bag of burgers I brought home from that new place up the road. Probably'll give him indigestion. Serves him right!"

Ali giggled. Elvis sure never changed! And Sonny never did either.

Sonny resumed polishing the boat. "What's up, kiddo? How's your mom and dad doing?"

"They're good, they took some time off but are back at it now, working on some crazy case."

Sonny smiled and shook his head wistfully. "Can't say I miss those days." Suddenly his expression changed to one of deep concern. "And how's Miguel doin'? Haven't seen him much lately."

Ali sighed. "None of us have, Uncle Sonny. He's just so quiet and withdrawn. I know it's because of Sophia but… I can't help but feel like I've lost my brother, you know?" The words were already out of Ali's mouth when she realized how silly they must sound. Of _course_ Sonny knew, after all his own beloved wife had died in his arms years ago, another victim of a senseless murder.

Sonny nodded knowingly. "Grief is a crazy thing, kiddo. Sometimes it feels like it grabs ahold of you and just won't let go."

"Is- is that how it was for you? When you lost Caitlin?" Ali wondered if she should have mentioned the name of Sonny's wife, she had rarely heard her discussed, and only heard her name mentioned by her parents or Rico or Trudy in hushed whispers.

Sonny looked sadly out toward the horizon, at the ocean that seemed to go on forever. "Sure was kid. Caused some bad stuff to happen too. I sure hope Miguel won't let the anger take over the way I did. Aw, but don't worry, that brother of yours is way smarter than I ever was."

Ali wondered just what kind of "bad stuff" Sonny was referring to, but she dared not ask. Perhaps another time. "Will Miguel ever be himself again, Uncle Sonny? Heck, I'd even like to fight with him again about him leaving his underwear on the bathroom floor, or me interrupting his violin practice with loud music! Anything normal! All we do now is tiptoe around each other."

Sonny smiled and sat beside Ali, rubbing her back gently. "He will, darlin', in time. But stuff like this, it never fully goes away, the scars are always there. But slowly, with you, your mom and your dad behind him, he'll come out the other side. And you both always have me." He pulled her into a hug.

She enjoyed the warmth and safety of his embrace for a moment, until her phone rang. "Maybe it's Miguel!" She cried excitedly pulling the phone from her pocket, and her face fell when she saw the caller ID before answering. "Hey Eric, what's up?"

"Hey Ali! Is Miguel around? I've been trying to reach him but he isn't picking up his phone. I forgot to write down the assignment for Chemistry and I knew he'd have it."

Ali sat with her jaw hanging open in surprise for a moment. "Wait, isn't Miguel with you? At the library working on some big history project?"

"Library? Nah, not today, I had an orthodontist appointment after school. And what history project?" Eric sounded just as confused as Ali felt. "If you could just have Mig give me a call when he gets in, that'd be great."

"No problem, Eric." Ali folded up her phone almost in a daze. Where the heck was Miguel and why had he lied?

"Everything alright?"

Ali forced a smile. "Yeah, totally. I gotta run, Uncle Sonny, see ya soon!"

After his mysterious encounter at the cemetery, Miguel found it nearly impossible to focus on his homework. Nervously, he bit his pencil as he replayed the words Edward Reese had spoken to him over and over in his mind. He had never considered revenge on Menton, not seriously at least. Besides, Menton was safely tucked away in prison! What kind of crazy plan did Reese have in mind? Who was this guy anyway? And why was he so interested in "helping" Miguel if he had been so close to Sophia and Dale? Hadn't he said she called him "Uncle Eddie"? None of it made sense and something about Resse's demeanor gave Miguel the creeps. Carefully he picked up the card and stared at it. It was blank, with the exception of an address that was hastily scrawled on it in black ink.

"Where the hell have you been?"

Miguel spun around in his chair to see a very angry Alison standing in his room with her arms folded in front of her. Quickly he shoved the card in his pocket.

"At- at the library. With Eric. I told you that," he insisted with a hint of frustration in his voice.

Ali frowned and raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Then why did I just get a call from Eric wondering why you weren't answering your phone? He said he was at an appointment all afternoon!"

Miguel sat back in his chair and threw his hands-on the air in frustration. "What are you, my keeper? What do you care, Ali?"

"I care about _you_ , Miguel! You hide yourself away, you're sullen all the time, I just miss you! Ever since Sophia died…"

Miguel cut his sister off. "I went to see her. I went to her grave. It's the only way I can be with her at all, the only place people aren't constantly asking me if I'm okay, or pushing me to share my feelings. It's the only place I feel some connection to her, the only place I feel like myself again! That grave holds a part of me too, and I'll never, ever have that back!" His eyes blazed with something between anger and pain.

Ali was shaken by Miguel's sudden outburst and felt her own eyes glaze over with tears. "I- I'm sorry."

Miguel sighed and rubbed his eyes. "No, _I'm_ sorry. This is all just so damn hard. I know you want me to be okay, Ali. I do too…just wish I knew how." He sat beside Ali on the bed and pulled her into a hug, For a moment, he considered telling her about Edward Reese, but held back. Knowing Ali, she'd be all too interested in killing Dale Menton with her own bare hands, but she didn't need to be dragged into this mess. Besides, Reese had told him not to tell anyone, and he seemed to mean business. Maybe, just maybe, some sort of revenge could be the key to feeling at peace again.


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner for the Castillo family was a quiet affair that night. Even though the tension between Ali and Miguel had lessened, they were both unsure of what to say. Gina, who was often more sensitive to these things than Martin, tried to spark a conversation.

"How was everyone's day today?"

The siblings exchanged an uncomfortable glance, and Ali spoke up first, forcing a smile. "Good! Choir practice was great, getting ready for the concert next month. Oh, and the Spring Fling dance is coming up!" She turned to her brother, her eyes sparkling with another one of her great ideas. "Hey Mig, Roni doesn't have a date. You should ask her out!"

Miguel stared at her as if she had three heads. "I don't have time, Ali. I've got SATs, AP tests, an orchestra concert… besides, I'm not sure about a date."

Ali rolled her eyes. "I'm not asking you to marry her, it's just a dance! A bunch of us are going, probably Eric and Christina too."

Miguel stood firm. "Roni wouldn't want to go with me. I'm sure there's someone more exciting she could go with."

"Are you crazy? She's had a crush on you since, like, sixth grade."

Miguel raised an eyebrow in surprise, then shook his head. "It's just not a good time, Ali."

Ali knew she was defeated, and decided now was not a good time to push her brother. "If you say so."

"And how was your day, Miguel?" Martin asked, eager to change the subject.

Miguel shrugged and looked down, picking at his food with his fork. "Fine," was his concise response.

Martin and Gina looked at their son with concern. "You feeling okay, Mig?" Gina asked softly.

Miguel dropped his fork on his plate with a clatter and rolled his eyes. "I _said_ everything was _fine_! What more do you want?"

Ali braced herself for her brother to receive a hard stare and a stern reprimand from their father. Martin never tolerated back-talk. But to her surprise, he simply nodded and softly said, "Okay, Miguel."

The rest of the meal was spent in silence, and afterward, Miguel retreated to his room to practice his violin. He was completely immersed in the music as he rehearsed his favorite concerto by Paganini. Sometimes it seemed music was his only escape from the harsh reality of his life, and he hardly noticed his father enter the room and take a seat on the bed.

"Excellent work, Miguel," Martin's simple words actually meant a lot to Miguel. His father was not one to hand out compliments unless they were earned. "You've come so far since those days when you'd screech out 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.'"

The corner of Miguel's mouth turned up in a small smile as he put down his bow and began to wipe the strings of his violin. "Thanks, Dad."

There was silence between them for a moment, until Martin spoke up once more. "You doing okay, son? You can be honest. Mom and I have been worried."

"Yeah, I guess." Miguel glanced over at his desk. The card Reese had handed him earlier that day almost seemed to be staring at him. He knew so little about his father's past, it was all such a mystery. Suddenly he felt bold enough to ask the question he had been holding in all these months. "Dad, can I ask you something? What happened between you and Dale Menton? Uncle Sonny told me some stuff.. back before…" Miguel stopped suddenly, not wanting to talk about Sophia's death.

Martin's face fell and for a moment, Miguel regretted asking anything. His father had never discussed his past with he or Ali, not ever. He knew nothing of the Castillo family history, not even his own grandparents, or what his father's life was like before he started working in Vice. Miguel imagined there weren't many happy times in Martin's past that were worthy of discussion.

Martin took a deep breath, and began.

"Years ago I worked in Southeast Asia, in the Golden Triangle. You know where that is?"

Miguel though back to his geography. "It's where three countries meet…Thailand, Laos, and… Burma," he recited as though he were in school.

Martin nodded. "Right. I was with the DEA, and my team was assigned to intercept mule trains carrying opium…"

 **Thailand, 1979**

 _Young Martin Castillo sat in his tent, reviewing the plans as the hum of mosquitos buzzed incessantly in his ear. His long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail. The air was so thick with humidity, it felt like he could cut it._

 _Every move of the plan had been choreographed, and after weeks of preparation, he knew his team was ready. His face broke out into a grin. "Lao Li, you've finally met your match."_

 _Jack Gretsky gave his partner his trademark grin. "You gettin' cocky with now, Castillo? Never known you to let your guard down."_

 _"We've got this, Jack. I can feel it this time."_

 _Jack laughed and shook his head. "Nothin' like that good ol' fashioned Castillo intuition. Look buddy, I know you're dreamin' of this all being over with, and you and May Ying running off and livin' happily ever after back in Miami."_

 _"No." Castillo growled, his expression turning sour. "I'm never going back there."_

 _"Never say never, buddy. And don't let your guard down, it aint over til we take Lao Li and his mule train down." Jack warned, pulling a piece of paper from his pocket. "Speaking of jackasses, we got this love letter from Dale Menton."_

 _Martin furrowed his brow. "What did he want?"_

 _"Just the usual, warning us to stop what we're doing. He and his CIA buddies are so busy kissing Lao Li's ass and they don't want us in the way. Don't worry, I told him where to shove it."_

 _Martin had to admit he was a bit rattled by Menton's warning, but not completely surprised. The DEA and CIA had very different objectives in Southeast Asia, but Castillo would be damned if he would let that loudmouth little shrimp make him lose sight of his job._

 _The next day, Martin and his team were in position along the jungle trail, hidden thoroughly and waiting for their target. This was it. Martin squeezed his eyes shut. Soon this would all be over and he'd be back in the arms of his beloved May Ying. Quickly though, he brushed that aside. This mission needed one hundred percent of his focus, and not a bit less. Camouflaged in dense foliage, he listened intently for the tell tale sound of hoofbeats, but could only hear the birds and buzzing insects… until a gunshot rang out from behind him and shattered the silence. Instinctively he ducked._

 _"What the hell is goin' on?" Gretsky shouted, desperately trying to determine which direction to shoot._

 _The jungle erupted into chaos. Lao Li's men came at them full force, and Martin's team was caught completely off guard. Bullets rained down as Martin fought off anyone he could, until he felt the hot searing pain lodge in his side, and then in his leg. He struggled to remain upright, but his legs gave out and he collapsed on the muddy jungle floor And then there was silence. The pain was overwhelming, he had lost track of how many times he had been hit. In the distance, maybe ten feet away, lay a crumpled figure._

 _"Jack…" Inch by excruciating inch, Martin dragged himself to his fallen friend despite the wound in his side, which was bleeding faster each second._

 _"Martin…" Jack coughed. "Lao Li… someone… gave us up…they're gone, all of them." he forced._

 _"Shhh… I know, stay with me Jack…" Martin pleaded, but there was no response. The world around him suddenly sounded as though he were under water, and despite the hot, humid jungle air surrounding him, he began to shiver with cold. No doubt he would die here, only to be torn apart by the wildlife. It was the least he could do, to die beside his men. Martin closed his eyes and the world went silent._

 _It was days later when he opened them again, to the blinding white light. At first, Martin was sure he was dead, but focused to realize he was very much alive, laying in a hospital room. His voice was reduced to a raspy whisper and so much of him scarred beyond recognition. He barely had time to adjust to the fact that he had lived when he was told his team, including Jack, were all dead. And May Ying, his beautiful innocent May Ying, had been killed when their home was bombed. What followed were years of guilt, pain and loneliness. Sometimes Martin felt death would have been easier._

Miguel tried to process all of this information. He just couldn't wrap his mind around the image of his father, the man who years ago held him on his shoulders to see the fireworks at Disney World, laying on the Thai jungle floor inches from death.

"Menton… he was the one who gave up your position."

"Yes, although I didn't find that out for certain until five years later."

Miguel felt brave enough to ask the glaring question. "You- you had a wife? May Ying? You were married before Mom?"

"Yes I did," Martin replied matter of factly. "I found out years later that May Ying was alive, and she too had been told I was killed. But at that time, she was already remarried. It was too late for us. Maybe it always was."

"Does Mom know?" Miguel's voice was nearly a whisper.

Martin nodded slowly. "Of course, son. Your mother and I don't keep secrets. But I wanted you to know, I understand how hard it is to lose someone you love. I spent a long time, far too long, feeling that a lifetime of loneliness was the price I had to pay. I'm forever grateful to your mother for showing me otherwise."

Miguel scowled. "I hate Dale Menton. He gets to live while Sophia and your team lie dead? While you had your life torn apart?" Miguel thought out loud. "It's just not right!"

Martin placed a gentle hand on his son's shoulder. "I know, Miguel. But hate is a dangerous thing. It can eat you alive. It helps no one."

Miguel nodded. "Yeah. I know. Thanks, Dad."

Martin patted Miguel on the back and left the room. Miguel thought hard about what his father had said, but couldn't deny that urge to make Menton pay for all he had done. He didn't know what Reese had in mind, or why, but he still wanted to find out, no matter what the cost.


	5. Chapter 5

_The gunshot rang in his ears and it barely registered what happened when Sophia crumpled in his arms._

 _"No, Sophia baby, hang on…" Miguel pleaded._

 _"Miguel, don't do it… just don't…" she gasped._

Miguel sat up in bed breathless, the alarm shaking him out of his dream and back to reality. Don't do what? Was this dream a warning? He considered the consequences for a moment. If Reese intended for Miguel to break into prison and kill Menton, would he be caught? Would he be tried as an adult? No doubt he'd be throwing away all his prospects and dreams… college, law school, a career… But he just couldn't imagine pushing aside Sophia's memory and moving on with life. How was that fair to her?

He looked up at his dresser. Next to the photograph of he and Sophia at homecoming was a picture from a family vacation several years ago. He, Ali and their parents posed smiling with joy in front of the castle at Disney World. The thought of disappointing his parents nagged at the back of his mind. And of course there was Ali. For as long as he could remember they had been a team. Sometimes fighting but always there for one another when push came to shove. She deserved some explanation, some sort of closure. Grabbing a piece of paper and a pen from his desk, he began to write. When he finished, he wiped a tear, folded the paper in half, and wrote his sister's name on the outside. He left it neatly on his bed, perhaps she'd find it later when she realized he was gone.

 _….._

 _Wharehouse number 7, 4:00_

Miguel repeated those words over and over in his mind as he walked down the hall of Miami Beach Senior High School the following day after seventh period. He had been unable to think of anything other than the location Reese had scrawled on the card. His classes seemed like a blur, and more than one teacher had asked if he was feeling well. Perhaps his inattention was why he never saw Jake Ballard coming until he felt himself slammed against a row of lockers.

"What's the matter, Castillo? Better watch where you're going."

"Not now, Jake." Miguel warned through gritted teeth as he pulled himself up to stand.

"Ooooooh!" Jake mocked. "You gettin' tough with me?"

Britt Wheeler cackled. "Well that would be a shock! He could't even defend his own girlfriend!"

"That's right!" Jake laughed tauntingly. "How does it feel, Miguel? To know Sophia is dead because of you?"

Those words seemed to stab Miguel right in the heart, and hurt more than any of the beatings he had endured from Jake over the years. Rage took over, and he grabbed Jake by the shirt collar. " Don't you ever say her name again! Ever!"

Jake shoved back, knocking Miguel to the floor once again before triumphantly walking away. "The hell is wrong with you, Castillo?" He and Britt continued down the hall, her laugh echoing the whole way.

Grateful no one was around, Miguel got to his feet and dusted himself off. "Damn that Jake Ballard," he grumbled. He spun around and nearly ran straight into Roni Tubbs, his sister's best friend.

Her face spread into a bright smile and her hazel eyes sparkled. "Oh, hi Miguel!"

He forced a smile and some small-talk. "Hey, Roni. You on your way home?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I was supposed to have rehearsal for the play, but it got canceled since Ms. Wilson is out sick."

"You want a ride?" Miguel asked. "I'm headed out myself."

Roni tried to hide her excitement at the prospect of spending even a small amount of time with her best friend's cute older brother. "Sure," she replied, trying to appear nonchalant.

In the car, Roni caught herself staring at Miguel. She had known him her entire life, and if she were completely honest with herself, had always found him attractive. He had deep brown thoughtful eyes, and was always there, looking out for the ones he loved. What she wouldn't give to have him hold her hand, wrap his strong arms around her, or pull her close kiss her… Quickly she shoved the notion aside. Miguel had loved and lost, and she had no right to take Sophia's place.

Roni's eyes wandered around Miguel's car. Unlike his room, which Ali often complained about, his silver Honda Civic was clean with very few personal effects. Perhaps that's why the small white card sitting in the cupholder stood out so much.

"Warehouse number seven…" she read aloud quizzically before she could stop herself.

Miguel's eyes widened, and for a moment she was worried he might be angry at her for snooping. But that was never Miguel's way. Quickly he snatched the card up and shoved it in his pocket. "That- that's nothing," he stammered. "I just, um, found it on my desk in English. I forgot to throw it away." Roni looked a bit startled by his reaction, so he quickly changed the subject. "So, uh, how's the spring musical going?"

She brightened. "Great! I wish I'd gotten the lead, but it's still a good part."

Miguel glanced over and smiled at her, recalling Ali's comment about her crush on him from the night before. He had always thought of her as his little sister's best friend, and his friend too. But looking at her sparkling hazel eyes, he realized she was stunning. He had heard her joke about her last name standing for "Tough, unique, bad, bold and sassy," and was every one of those things, which, if he were honest with himself, he found incredibly attractive. For a slit second, he considered what could happen between them if he let it, but shook the notion out of his head. He could never be disloyal to Sophia.

When he pulled into the Tubbs' driveway, he remembered his thoughts from that morning. If he killed Menton, he might be caught, or would need to run away. Either way, there was a strong possibility this was the last time he would see her. His heart caught in his throat.

Roni threw her bag over her shoulder and opened the passenger side door. She gave him a cheerful smile. "Thanks for the ride, Mig!"

Before she could step away, he impulsively grabbed her hand. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, he with his mouth agape, staring into her eyes trying to find the right words. "Roni- I - just want you to know you're a great friend. You always have been. Take care, okay?"

Roni cocked her head in puzzlement and a bit of concern. Finally she nodded slowly. "Thanks, Mig. You too."

He gave her hand one last gentle squeeze beefier the door closed.

Ali sat in the living room taking occasional nervous glances at her watch. The TV was on, but she was only watching the time get later and later. _Where the hell is Miguel?_ She wondered, and dug her nails nervously into the palm of her hand. Their parents would be home late that night, and Miguel had promised them he would be home right after school. But all afternoon she had waited for her brother to come home from school and there was no answer when she called his phone. At first, she figured he was studying at the library with friends or had an extra orchestra rehearsal. But neither Eric nor Christina knew where he was. It scared her, it just wasn't like responsible, punctual Miguel to be late.

Some sort of nagging feeling invaded Ali's mind. She carefully climbed the stairs and pushed open Miguel's door and was immediately shaken. His room, which was normally strewn with books and clothes, was as neat as a pin, with the bed carefully made and his desk clean and nothing out of place. It somehow felt cold and eerie, as if her brother didn't live here at all. The only thing that stood out was a small, folded slip of paper at the foot of his bed labeled with her name in Miguel's neat, precise handwriting.

With a shaking hand, she picked it up and began to read.

 _Dear Ali,_

 _You're probably freaking out right now, wondering where I am. Truth is, I don't know if I'll ever be back. I know it sounds crazy, but I met someone who seems to have it out for Dale Menton almost as much as I do. He says he can help me make sure Menton suffers. And you know I'm not a violent person, Ali, but I need to do this, for Sophia and Dad._

 _Please don't come after me, and please don't tell anyone. It won't change anything and I don't want you stuck in the middle or getting hurt. Please tell Mom and Dad that I'm sorry, and that I love all of you more than I can say._

 _Love,_

 _Miguel_

For a moment, she just stared at the wall, half hoping her brother would magically appear and laugh that this was all a joke, but somehow she knew that would not happen. "Damnit Miguel, what the hell are you thinking?" She spoke aloud.

When her phone rang, she nearly jumped out of the chair. Her heart thudded in her chest and she prayed she would see Miguel's name on the caller ID. But quickly, it sunk when she saw it was Roni.

"Hey Ali! Have you done the geometry homework yet?"

"No- haven't even touched it actually… Roni, I'm having a little crisis here… Miguel's never made it home and he left me a weird note."

Ali could almost see her best friend's confused expression through the phone. "Really? What kind of weird note? He dropped me off at home after school couple of hours ago, I assumed he'd head home right after that?"

Ali perked up with interest and bombarded her friend with quick-fire questions. "He took you home? Was he acting weird? Anything out of the ordinary? Did he say anything?"

"He was a little quiet, but he has been ever since… well, you know. Ali, you're scaring me…what did the note say?"

"No time to explain, come over quick! I'll show it to you then."

Roni thought quickly, taken aback by her frantic friend and recalled the bits and pieces of the odd car ride with Miguel, and the way he had said goodbye. Finally, she remembered the address that caught her eye in his car. Roni's heart beat fast with fear. "Wait! I think I know where he might be."


	6. Chapter 6

Miguel carefully drove his car between old abandoned warehouses by the docks, is tires crunching over crumbling asphalt At least, they looked abandoned, as each building had a post-apocalyptic quality about them, clearly exhibiting years of decay.

His heart was pounding so hard he feared it might pop right out of his chest. His whole life, he had been known as quiet and responsible, always doing the right thing, always following the rules. "Miguel is just like his father!" people would often say. Sure he and Ali had their fights from time to time, but no one would ever suspect Miguel of going on this insane, vengeful mission. Ali, with her more impulsive nature and fiery temper, was really better suited for this. Some little voice in back of his head told him it wasn't too late to back out, that he could go home and forget all of this. But he refused to listen. He couldn't be quiet, boring, Miguel who never stood for anything any longer.

He parked alongside a wall with a badly faded "7" painted on the side. Turning off the engine he felt his phone vibrate. _Ali._ Surely by now she had been home for a while and was wondering where he was. Eventually, she'd find the note he had written and hopefully understand everything. Reluctantly, he silenced the ringer and shoved his phone in his pocket.

 _Please don't be a hero, Ali,_ he silently prayed.

He carefully exited the car, keeping close tabs on his surroundings. Despite this, he jumped back when Edward Reese seemed to materialize out of the shadows.

Reese laughed with an almost wicked tone. "You're here."

Miguel immediately felt uneasy as Reese towered over him. Why hadn't he noticed this guy's wide, crazy eyes before? He straightened up boldly. "Um, yeah… I am."

Reese nodded. "I guess you think you're some valiant warrior, going to avenge the death of your girlfriend." His mouth pursed into a sneer.

Miguel just stood frozen, too intimidated to speak. Something wasn't right and he knew it.

"I gotta hand it to ya, you're a brave kid. Brave and stupid. But that's exactly what I'd expect from Marty's spawn." Reese said Miguel's father's name as though it were an insult.

Miguel's mind began to race. This guy knew his father? Miguel was quickly learning that people from his father's past were not typically friends. Carefully Miguel stepped backward, and positioned himself to run.

"Not so fast, kid." Reese growled, and Miguel found himself backed up against a wall by Reese and a machine gun toting henchman who had emerged from inside the building.

He struggled to get free, but was no match for the older man's size and strength. "Let me go!" he demanded.

"Sorry, pal. But you got a score to settle with me and my good friend Dale Menton."

Miguel gave Reese a hard kick to the shins.

"Damnit, kid, you're a pain in the ass just like your father!" Reese increased his grip on Miguel's shirt collar, nearly cutting off his air, and slammed his head against the wall. Everything went dark.

Miguel opened his eyes slowly, feeling as though he had been hit in the head with a hammer. Completely disoriented, he sensed a presence looming over him. He opened his eyes, struggled to focus in the dark. He assumed he was inside the warehouse, chained up and on the cold concrete floor. He found himself once again face to face with Edward Reese. The man was still dressed in his trademark dark suit and almost looked like a shadow.

"About time you woke up, Sleeping Beauty."

Miguel quickly became alert, and tried to yell out for help, but Reese slapped his hand over his mouth to silence him.

"Shhh… be quiet, kid or I'll kill you right now. It would give me enough satisfaction for your sister and parents to find their perfect son bleeding to death."

Miguel swore he felt his heart stop.

"You know, your daddy and I go way back. He always was a sanctimonious know-it-all, probably just like you. You see, I know everything about you, Miguel Christopher Castillo. You were born March third, 1990 at 3:32 in the afternoon at North Shore Hospital, two weeks earlier than expected. Star student, talented violinist, pitcher on the school baseball team…. Hell, Dale Menton had it out for you the day you were born. He never forgave me for not grabbing you from the hospital and killing you right then and there. But there are some things too cruel even for ol' Edward Reese, and killing a little kid because of his father's sins is one of 'em. But then you had to go and pull this Romeo and Juliet stuff with Sophia. You took advantage of my darling goddaughter and stole her innocence!"

Miguel sat up. "It wasn't like that! Sophia and I were in love!" he protested.

Reese kicked Miguel in the ribs, knocking him flat on the floor before he went on. "Then you went and got her killed… you ain't some little kid anymore. This is stuff I just can't let slide, buddy. And to get revenge on your father at the same time, well that just makes it even more sweet. Pretty soon your loyal baby sister Alison Elena will probably take matters into her own hands and come to your rescue. Then your parents will follow. You have no idea how happy it's going to make me to kill you and your brat of a sister right in front of your father."

Miguel struggled to free himself. "You leave Ali the hell alone! She didn't do anything! You won't get away with this!"

"Your father ruined my career and Dale Menton's life, somebody has a debt to pay for that. You, my boy, are the one who isn't getting away."

A feeling of terror washed over him when he saw a syringe in Reese's other hand. His eyes widened. Miguel shook his head.

"You're not afraid of a needle, are you little boy?" Reese mocked before shoving the needle in Miguel's upper arm, keeping his other hand over his mouth. When it was empty, he threw the syringe aside and ran his fingers through Miguel's hair. "You just need a little sleep to keep you quiet."

Suddenly Miguel felt dizzy, like he was falling down a spiral staircase, until the world went dark once again.

Reese sneered once more and turned to his guard. "Beat him if he tries anything, shoot him in the leg if you have to," Reese ordered. "But make sure he stays alive... It will be my pleasure to kill him and his sister myself."

"This place is creeping me out. You sure this is it Roni?" Ali asked from the front seat of Ryan's car.

"Well I only saw the address for a minute, but I definitely remember "Warehouse Number 7" and this _is_ the warehouse district," Roni shrugged.

"You girls sure about this? I really think we should call your parents," Ryan asked, slowing his car down and scanning for anything indicating a #7.

"No way. Maybe we can stop him before he does anything really dumb, and then my parents never need to know" Ali replied emphatically.

"Look! There's his car!" Roni pointed to a small road to the left where Miguel's silver Honda Civic still sat, with no sign of Miguel himself around.

"Damnit Miguel, where are you?" Ali mumbled, glancing around the dimly lit area, hoping to find some sort of clue.

"Hey Ali, look at this!" Ryan called, examining a stained wall. "Looks like blood, maybe a few hours old."

Roni gasped.

Ali's breath caught. Blood? She looked to the ground. "There's some footprints in the dirt… goes that way. Hurry! Miguel's hurt! Or kidnapped! Or something!"

"Ali, we need to call your parents… this looks bad." Ryan was sympathetic but firm.

Ali nodded while she and Roni exchanged a worried look. Was Miguel hurt? Dead? There was no time to waste speculating. Furiously, she punched the OCB office number in her phone. "Billy!" She cried when he answered the call.

"Hey kiddo! What's up? Big brother givin' you a hard time?"

"Not exactly… Billy, Miguel is in a lot of trouble. Tell my parents to come to the warehouse district down by the docks… warehouse number 7."

Billy sat up at attention. "They're out in the field, Ali, what's going on?"

Across from Billy, Stan set down his file to listen in.

"No time to explain! Billy, please… get over here NOW!"

"Ali, go home! I don't know what is happening, but Stan and I are on our way. You get outta there! Don't do anything crazy! Ali? Ali!" Billy realized Ali had hung up the phone. He snatched his keys off his desk and jumped out of his chair turning to Stan. "Let's roll."

Ali shoved her phone back in her pocket. "They're on their way."

Roni frantically grabbed her friend's arm. "We can't wait! We need to find Miguel now!"

"Take it easy, don't you think Billy and Stan are better equipped to handle whoever has Miguel?"

Ali ignored his comment and stood quiet, listening carefully to muffled voices in a building behind them. "Hear that? Someone's over there! Ryan, you armed?"

"Well, yeah, I got my dad's gun, and knife…"

"You got two choices, Ryan. Either you come with us, or we go without you," Roni crossed her arms in defiance, her eyes blazing with determination.

Ryan's eyes darted between the two girls. He knew he was outnumbered. "Alright Ali, let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

The drug had taken effect quickly, but brought anything but rest. It tormented Miguel with horrific nightmares of Reese killing everyone he loved. When he finally began to wake, he was disoriented, nauseous, and barely able to open his eyes, His mind was still someplace caught between reality and his dreams.

"Ali… no…don't…" he mumbled repeatedly.

Reese's guard became increasingly agitated and gave Miguel a kick in the ribs. "Shut up!"

Even barely conscious, Miguel felt hopeless. And the pain, both physical and emotional, was overwhelming. How could he have been so stupid to trust Reese? He couldn't help but think of all the things he would never get to do; graduate, go to college, have a career… it was all over, and for what? Dale Menton was still alive, and even in prison he'd be happy knowing Miguel would soon be dead. And even worse, most likely Ali and his parents would get dragged into this. For their own sakes, he hoped they would never find him. He regretted each time he had disobeyed his mother and father and every petty argument with Ali. Miguel Castillo wondered if anyone really _would_ miss him.

The silence was suddenly shattered by the unmistakable sound of breaking glass.

The guard cocked his rifle and looked around. Finally he turned to his prisoner. "I'm gonna check on that. If you move a muscle while I'm gone, you'll regret it, kid."

Miguel simply mumbled an incoherent response.

Moments later, he became vaguely aware of voices, but still found it hard to distinguish between his drug-induced dreams and nightmarish reality.

"Miguel! Wake up!" Ali whispered, trying to shake her brother.

"Is he… alive?" Roni asked, near tears upon seeing Miguel in such bad shape. His normally tan skin was pale and his clothes were torn and stained with blood.

Ryan put his fingers to Miguel's neck. "He's alive, just seems pretty drugged. Look, that guy is gonna be back soon. Someone needs to distract him… or eliminate him… so we can get Miguel outta here before Reese shows up."

"I'll do it! I'll break another window, set off the fireworks from the car, whatever it takes!" Ali volunteered. "Even if I have to kill someone."

"Ali…" Ryan began, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't argue with me, Ryan! I'm gonna save my brother if it's the last thing I do!"

Ryan knew there was no point to fighting Ali on this. Besides, he needed the backup. Ali thrust a pistol at her friend. "Roni, you stay here. Do what you can to get Miguel up and moving so we can make a quick get away."

Carefully, Roni wrapped her tiny, shaking hand around the cold steel, which felt heavier than she had expected. "I will," Roni promised with fierce determination in her voice.

With Ali and Ryan gone, it dawned on her what a dire situation this was. If Reese or one of his men caught them, surely they would not hesitate to shoot them on sight. Having spent her childhood shielded from the harsh violence of her parents' jobs, Roni had never handled a gun before. Could she really use it to protect Miguel and herself? She supposed she would have no choice.

Gently she took Miguel's hand in hers. With her other hand, she ran her fingers through his hair, until she felt the unmistakable stickiness of blood where Reese had slammed his head against the wall. She gasped. "Miguel, you're hurt! We gotta get you out of here!"

"Ali…" he mumbled. "Roni…"

"Yes, that's right! It's me, Miguel. We came to take you home. Can you stand up?"

His eyes flew open. "No… Roni, it's… too dangerous… you need to go… you and Ali!" His words came in painful, exhausted gasps.

"We are not leaving you!" Roni insisted. She struggled with his dead weight and prayed silently that Reese would stay far away. In turn, he fought hard against the drugs to move his lethargic body. Across the wide expanse of warehouse, she could spot a beacon of light through a slightly open door. Once they reached that, it would be a quick dash to Ryan's car and safety! So close, and yet so far.

"Who's there?" Echoed a voice, as the blinding beam of a flashlight scanned across the room accompanied by the thudding footsteps of someone wearing heavy boots.

Roni gasped, and pulled Miguel behind a pile of crates. He fell to the ground with a painful yelp, which she silenced by slapping her hand over his mouth. Even in the darkness she could see the annoyed expression on his face, but Roni dared not even breathe for fear of being heard. Beside her Miguel grasped her hand tightly. The room darkened once more as the flashlight faded away and the footsteps receded. Both let out a sigh of relief. With hands still intertwined, their eyes met. Miguel couldn't tell if it was the drugs or the intensity of the moment, but their lips met in a long, frantic kiss that left them both breathless and staring at one another in shock.

"Roni… thanks… for, um, getting me out of here."

Roni glanced down at their hands shyly. "You're my friend, Miguel. I'd do anything for you." Time seemed to stand still as they stared into each others eyes. "We- we should go." Roni's voice shook as adrenaline coursed through her veins, from both their dire situation and their unexpected kiss. Slightly easier this time, Roni helped Miguel to his feet, pulling his right arm around her shoulders."We're almost there, Mig," she whispered, partly to reassure herself as much as Miguel.

Moments later, they burst through the door without hesitation, rewarded by the fresh outdoor breeze replacing the stale, humid air of the warehouse.

"Going somewhere?"

The two teenagers skidded to a stop and froze as they found themselves face to face with Edward Reese. His ruddy complexion and wide, crazy eyes stared them down terrifyingly. "Well, well, well… look how quickly you forgot your beloved Sophia. So much for young love, eh Castillo? Looks like you've dragged another pretty face into your mess, only this time neither of you are getting out of this."

Roni stiffened up and raised her weapon, tightly gripped in two shaking hands. Miguel gripped her arm tightly. "Let us go, Reese!"

Reese threw his head back and laughed hysterically. "Oh sweetheart…you… you think I'm afraid? Look at you! You can barely hold that gun, little girl!" He stammered between laughs.

Roni continued to aim at Reese, as Miguel glanced from one to the other. This scene was all too familiar, and he would be damned if it was going to play out the same way. Gently he squeezed Roni's arm giving her a reassuring nod, and boldly took a step forward, putting himself between her and Reese.

"Let her go! You can do whatever you want with me, just let her go!" Miguel's words came out more desperate and pleading that he had intended.

Reese shook his head, and there was that condescending laugh again. "Just like your father, you think you can call all the shots, don't you? Not this time, kid."

Reese raised his pistol and Miguel instinctively squeezed his eyes shut, still trying to shield Roni's body with his own. Miguel held his breath just as a wild scream tore through the night followed by the sound of Reese's gun falling to the ground with a clatter. Miguel opened his eyes to see his sister pinning Edward Reese's substantial chest down with her knee, one hand around his neck and the other pointing a gun at him. Sirens wailed in the distance.

"You make one move and you're dead, Reese!"

Miguel and Roni froze, now realizing their arms were wrapped protectively around one another. They stared at each other in shock, then back to Ali.

"Alison! What the hell are you doing?" Miguel asked through gritted teeth.

"I'm saving your life, dummy! What does it look like?"

Reese kicked wildly. "Get off me, you bitch!" He growled, choking slightly due to Ali's grip on his neck.

Ryan Rivera materialized at Miguel and Roni's side. He scooped up Reese's weapon and cocked his own shotgun. "I wouldn't move if I were you, Reese. It's over."

Miguel never once thought he'd be relieved to see Ryan Rivera. What was next, pigs flying?

What happened next was a whirlwind of activity. The sirens finally stopped, followed by rushing footsteps. Billy and Stan cuffed Reese after Ali reluctantly released him. Miguel held his breath as he watched his father approach his enemy from the past. Martin walked tall with pride. He said nothing, yet his ice cold stare said everything. Ali and Miguel both admired their father's restraint, but secretly wished he would kill him with his bare hands.

Finally Gina rushed up to her children and gathered them in her arms.

"Ali! Miguel! Oh my God! What happened?" Gina desperately clung to her two children and hugged them tight before grabbing them by the shoulders. Tears streamed down her face as her mood shifted erratically from relief to anger "Alison! Thank heaven you're alright! What in the world were you thinking coming down here? And dragging Roni into this? Did he hurt you? Miguel, tell me what happened!" She demanded.

Martin put a strong but gentle hand on his wife's shoulder. "Gina," was all he said in his standard succinct yet firm manner.

Gina spun toward her husband and opened her mouth to protest, but remained silent, and finally relaxed allowing her husband to hug her and their two children.

"It wasn't Ali's fault, it was mine. And it's a really long story…"

Ali grasped her brother's hand. "And you can tell it later. Right now, I think you need to get to a hospital."


	8. Chapter 8

After being held hostage on a cold concrete floor and spending the night in the hospital for observation, Miguel thought it would be more of a relief to be back home, the home he never thought he'd see again. But his mind was unable to rest. He could hear the drops of soft rain falling outside, but he still refused to stand and close the window. There was something soothing about the sound. Mesmerized, he watched the curtains flow in and out with the wind, until they flew apart to reveal a bright white light. For a moment, Miguel assumed it was a car outside, or a streetlight, but then a figure of a girl appeared before him. He rubbed his eyes, surely he was dreaming.

"Miguel…" Her sandy blonde hair flowed in the breeze and her slightly freckled fave lit up with that loving smile he'd recognize anywhere.

"Sophia? But how…" He reached out to her, but found himself unable to touch her.

"I'm here, Miguel, but I can't stay." She placed a hand on her hip, and he knew she was about to give him some of her trademark attitude. "You know, you can be pretty dumb sometimes. Didn't you pay any attention to that dream? I told you not to go there."

Miguel looked sheepish. "Yeah, I know."

She winked and smiled, shaking her head. "Still a naughty boy. It's a good thing you're cute. Maybe I'll forgive you." Her smile faded a bit. "But you've got something I don't and you were willing to throw it all away! You still have a _life_."

He crossed his arms and furrowed his brow, somewhat aware that he must resemble a stubborn child. "Not much of one without you. Besides, _I'm_ the one that should be dead, not you. It's all my fault, Sophia."

"It was not your fault, Miguel, you have to accept that. The only one at fault is my father. If I had it to do all over again with you, I wouldn't change a thing. And you _aren't_ dead, so don't pretend you are. Now, I know I'm awesome, but you are not going to spend eternity in misery if I have anything to say about it. One of us has to go on and do something great! You're going to go to college, have an amazing career, and get married and have a bunch of little violin playing, know-it-all Miguels running around…"

"Come on, Sophia. College and career I can do. But love? I just don't know if I can love anyone after you."

"Love doesn't get used up, Miguel. You may have some people fooled into thinking you're ice cold, but I know there is a huge heart in there with tons of love to give. I think there's someone pretty special who likes you a lot, and from what I've seen, there may just be room in your heart for her….

The kiss with Roni. She knew. Miguel's face fell as guilt washed over him. "That… that was a mistake. The drugs, the moment, I don't know, something. I'm so sorry, please forgive me!"

"Miguel, aren't you listening to me? I'm gone, but you're here! I heard there's a dance next weekend…"

"Sophia…" he warned.

"…and a certain sweet girl has no date!"

He squinted and eyed her with suspicion. "Have you been talking to Ali?"

Sophia grinned mischievously and his heart leapt. God, he had missed that grin, it was beautiful to see it one last time. "Those girls put their lives on the line for you! If you don't ask Roni out and dance the night away, I swear I'm gonna haunt the crap outta you. I'm a ghost, I can do that you know." She winked again.

He put his hands up in surrender and laughed. "Alright, alright!"

"Good." Her blue eyes sparkled, then turned serious. "Miguel, it's time to say goodbye."

"No, Sophia… please. I love you so damn much, it isn't fair." he pleaded as he felt his eyes fill with tears.

"I know sweetheart, it _isn't_ fair. I love you so much and I always will." Her figure sat beside him and placed a hand on his chest. "And a part of me will always be with you, right here. Don't let it all be for nothing, live your life to the fullest. For me. Promise?"

He wiped a tear and nodded. "I promise, Sophia."

She smiled and kissed him one last time. "Goodbye, Miguel."

She faded away and the curtains over his window billowed up as if a strong wind were outside, and then stopped.

"Goodbye Sophia, I'll never forget you," he whispered into the darkness.


End file.
